


Learning the Verity

by Nherizu



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canon - Anime, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Wolfram really love Yuuri like he always says? Yuuri falls into confusion as he learns the truth about Wolfram, and also, about someone behind the disaster that endangers his kingdom and his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cute Eavesdropper's Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I wrote this about 2 years ago, and of course my writing has changed a lot by now, but... I feel so attached to this fic that I think this must be posted here too xD
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou  
>  **Rate:** T (It may or may not go up in the future)  
>  **Pairing:** Both of Yuuram & Wolfyuu (because it's more realistic X3)  
>  **Genre:** A mix of Romance/Angst/Adventure/Drama/Humour/Suspense/Mystery **  
> **  
> Beta Reader: Becca2793
> 
>  
> 
> Important:  
> This story takes place after season 3 of the anime, and I think of it as the fourth season in my head lol. I highly suggest you to watch all of the episodes first, although my friends still understand this story without watching all of the episodes first.  
> 

 

Today was not an ordinary day in Shin Makoku. Everybody in the Blood Pledge Castle seemed to be busy, running around the place from very early that morning. Smiles spread across almost everyone's faces in the palace, their eyes beaming with felicity as if they wanted to shout their joy to the world. But, when it came to the words 'almost everyone', it meant that some people didn't share the same smile as the others. And in this story, those people were the oblivious twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku and his stubborn fiancé.

"What's everyone doing?" was the question that came from our famous double black's lips. His eyes scanned throughout the whole yard, where soldiers and maids carried large baskets filled with something he wasn't sure of.

"They're busy preparing for the party tomorrow, Your Majesty," Conrart explained as he walked beside Yuuri, one hand pointed to Darcascos who was panting because of bearing a huge box on his back. Though Conrart's smile was plastered perfectly on his lips, he did not even seem to care enough to help the poor bald-headed man who groaned from back pain.

"I see... What party? And it's Yuuri, Conrad!" Not taking his eyes off of the view in front of him, he muttered to his Godfather. Although he'd met Conrart for quite long time already, he still couldn't say the name correctly.

"It's a birthday party for my sweet little brother, Yuuri," Conrart replied with a light chuckle, taking a glance at the blonde behind Yuuri.

"Heh? Wolfram's birthday party?" Yuuri briefly trailed his eyes to the grumpy, angelic boy, who was pouting the entire time since Yuuri arrived at Shinou's Temple's pond. The youngest son of Lady Cecilie even didn't say a thing when he accompanied Yuuri to change his wet clothes in their bedroom earlier. That was strange.

"Why are you sulking like that, Wolfram? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Green eyes shot right through Yuuri’s dark ones, two hands balled up tightly, as if Wolffram was ready to screw Yuuri up at anytime for saying those sentences.

"I'm not a child anymore! There's nothing special with my birthday!"

"But?" Cringing, Yuuri defended himself with both palms lifted before his face. "So you don't want the party?"

"He's been like that since my mother and Gwendal arranged the plan last week," Conrart's soft chuckle metamorphosed into laughter. His dear baby brother shot him the most terrifying glare, but he skimmed it lightly as usual, covering his lips with his palm to prevent the laughter from bursting out too harshly.

"But why, Wolfram?" Yuuri insisted, walking forward towards Wolfram and cutting their distance. Wolfram was taken a back slightly, surprised for the sudden encounter from the Maou.

"Like I said before, I'm not a child anymore! Humph! They always hold a party every year and it's never succeeded in making me happy at all!" Crossing his arms over his chest, Wolfram threw his nose up, acting almighty like he usually did.

Yuuri blinked as the puzzle slid within his average brain. He certainly didn't understand why there was someone who hated celebrating his own birthday. Conrart's never ending laugh seemed to gain his attention, resulting him to send a questioning glance to Conrart.

"But this year will be different, Wolfram," Conrart inhaled deeply to collect himself, afraid that in a second balls of fire will be thrown to him. "Because now you have His Majesty."

Yuuri flinched. "Hmm... What do you mean?"

He still wasn't used to any term related to his engagement with Wolfram. Actually, he never got used to anything connected to gay or homo relationships, and he never would as long as it was still considered as taboo on earth. That was what he always told himself, despite the fact that sometimes he got amazed by his fiancé's beauty. Well, who didn't? Wolfram had an outstandingly pretty face that could bring numerous of dying humans to back alive again.

"Well, it's true I guess." Pink colors tainted Wolfram's pale cheeks, but he didn't forfeit his attitude from earlier, sticking up his nose high in the air.

"So, what does it mean? Wolfram? Conrad?" Feeling uncomfortable, Yuuri raised his voice to dig further information from the siblings before him. He didn't like it when he became the only one who was being left clueless in a matter.

"Your Majesty, every year almost all of the single nobles - men and women - come to Wolfram's birthday party. They aimed to win Wolfram's heart and claim him as their life partner. Wolfram always ended up running around and throwing tantrums to outcast them," Conrart expounded, face filled with something that could be called a stupid pride of having a beautiful younger brother.

"And he wanted to say that now I have you as my fiancé, my situation will be different. Your duty is to protect me from their hands!" Wolfram added, his eyes sparking with an aura which Yuuri caught as a threat. He must agree to protect him, or at least he ought to nod at the blonde's statement, otherwise he'd be fried.

"So... That's the disadvantage for having such a pretty face..." Yuuri laughed awkwardly, rubbing his back of neck. "Well, I will protect you."

Wolfram blinked. "Wait, you agree?"

Yuuri's smile faded into a pout, eyebrows furrowed. "Why? You want me to decline?"

Wolfram stayed in still, staring at Yuuri's eyes for awhile, before shaking his head slightly. "No, I was just kidding. I can protect myself, you shouldn't interfere. It wouldn't be good for you."

"Wouldn't be good?" Yuuri tilted his head to the side, tried to figure out what Wolfram meant.

"Now that you mentioned it, I agree that it wouldn't be good for His Majesty," Conrart made a serious face, hand rubbing his chin, signalling that he was being pulled into deep thought.

"What? What do you mean?" Yuuri shook Wolfram's shoulder as his curiosity started to eat him up. Once again, he hated being left clueless in this kind of situation.

"Yuuri, you have no idea how persistent my admirers are," Wolfram shoved Yuuri's hands off, only to get a protesting look from said boy.

"But I want to help you!"

"No you don't, wimp!"

"Well, I do! And don't call me wimp!"

" _Your_ _Majesty_ ~!"

A smooth, but depressing voice called him dramatically as a figure of a tall, handsome, purple-haired man ran towards him in a ridiculous speed. His hands were stretched out in front of him, ready to crush Yuuri in a moment with the deadly love hug.

"Gün...ter...can't... breathe..." Yuuri struggled to talk between the broad chest of a _man_ and the muscled arms which wrapped him tightly.

_Stop hugging me! Eeek! Don't... Don't rub your cheek to my cheek!_

"Oooh, Your Majesty...! I apologize for not welcoming you in the Great One's Temple! Ooh... I wish my beautiful Demon King will forgive me!" Günter whined, still with his infamous exaggerating praise, burying Yuuri under his arms.

"It's... not... a... big... problem... Argh...Conrad,... Wolfram, help!" Yuuri’s air stock started to escape from his lungs, hands groping in the air to get help.

"You're killing His Majesty, Günter," Conrart reminded the royal tutor, causing Günter to yelp again, still with his dramatic effect.

"Ooh! I deeply apologize, Your Majesty! I'm really ashamed, but how can I live without expressing my love for you, Your Majesty?"

"...You don't have to," Yuuri commented lazily, but he was ignored by the twirling, dancing, and twisting figure before him. Günter might call his moves the dance of love or something like that.

"Aah, by the way, are you busy preparing for the party too?" Tired of waiting for Günter's never ending dance, Yuuri changed the topic quickly. Günter halted his moves and turned serious, which Yuuri preferred a lot more than his other frequented emotions.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Since the ten nobles and their relatives will also come, I should organize the party very carefully. Apparently, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld's really ecstatic for his nephew's birthday."

"Humph, I'm eighty-three already, I don't need a party anymore!" Wolfram threw his face to the side, declaring his age and the fact that he was already considered as an adult, though for Yuuri eighty-three was not only an adult age. In fact, considering it as an elderly age would be better.

"Eighty-three, huh... " Yuuri mused. Something hit his head out of the blue, causing him to feel weird emotions within his heart. Wolfram was going to be eighty-three tomorrow, and compared to his sixteen years of life, eighty-three was much, _much_ longer. And to think that this eighty-three elder was being engaged to a sixteen years old high school boy was _way_ too much.

Wolfram was getting older just like him, Yuuri was aware of that now. He knew that he shouldn't hang onto Wolfram's feelings any longer, or said boy would not be able to find his true life partner. A girl probably, or perhaps a boy other than him, that was up to the blonde. And Yuuri himself needed a girl rather than a strong guy like Wolfram to be his love interest.

Moreover, Yuuri now completely understood that he must not wait until Wolfram celebrated his nine hundred and ninety-ninth birthday. Ah, by that time Yuuri himself would be dead already. If he still grew normally like humans, that is. So he realized that the current important thing he had to achieve was this: solving his strange bond with Wolfram soon.

...But how?

He couldn't just break his engagement, could he? And the sounds of annulling the engagement was... A little bit unacceptable for him.

"Wolfram, it means that you're loved by everyone," Conrart stated in a pleasant tone, smiling brightly like a saint. His statement was greeted by Wolfram's flushing face, but as usual, he masked it with his bratty attitude.

"I don't care!"

"Eighty-three, huh..." Once again, Yuuri's mumble slipped out from his lips. His eyes found the floor as an interesting object to see. His mind clouded, as his fingers curled up one by one along his counting of his age gap with Wolfram's. Said boy eyed him and noticed that Yuuri's face fell into a frown.

"What, Yuuri? Are you practicing for... Ergh... Mathimakus?"

Yuuri snapped his face to the blond as his psyche jerked back to Shin Makoku. Smiling sheepishly, he scratched his head.

"It's nothing, Wolfram... And it's mathematics."

Slightly confused with the unfamiliar word, Wolfram nodded, muttering something like _'weird name'_ under his breath. Squealing, Günter clasped his hands and told Yuuri about how wonderful the sounds of mathematics were, and how magnificent the Maou's way of counting with his fingers was. It was definitely a must to write down the adorable counting with fingers thing to Shin Makoku's history. It will be one of the attainments in Yuuri's reign.

Sensing his fatigue increase by Günter's speech, Yuuri faked a laugh and promptly headed to search for Greta. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the smiling Conrart, who was bringing up that there were a lot of to do as a king. Groaning, Yuuri sighed in defeat as they now walked straight towards Gwendal's office to process the Maou's duty: Signing Papers. He'd have his fingers cramp again from writing his infamous too long signature, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri...

 

* * *

 

Inside the Great One Temple, in the Oracle's room, two figures could be seen. The first one was a blond with extravagant clothes, which looked out of place with the current era. The other one was standing before him, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. His black hair was a perfect match to his dark eyes, and his clothes were normal, far more normal than the other man's outfit.

"Everyone seems busy. My favorite boy's birthday is tomorrow," Shinou remarked, totally amused to see how the residents of the Blood Pledge Castle were busy.

"Looks like the birthday boy isn't as excited as the others," Murata replied with a chuckle.

Shinou clapped his hands. "Well, well, now my Great Sage can read people's minds."

"Spending so much time with them makes me understand the three brothers' personalities very well. But not as well as knowing your personality, _Shinou_. I'm getting tired to baby sit you."

"You're really the only one who can say such things to me," Shinou shook his head, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"That's why I know that you're keeping a secret now," Murata simply said, his eyes pierced right towards Shinou's.

"Oh..." Shinou's eyes widened. "My Great Sage is surely great."

"If you have time to praise me, why don't you tell me what's going on in your mind."

Shinou shook his head again, eyes closed and lips curved upwards. "I'm only worried with my successor and his fiancé's relationships."

Murata walked nearer to the original king.

"You can't fool me. Ulrike said that she sensed something blocking your powers lately."

"Aah, the maiden. So she told you already," Shinou acted as if he didn't remember about Ulrike at all before.

"You could hide nothing from me," Murata grinned mischievously. "Then, what's this thing blocking your powers?"

"Well..." Shinou paused. His red cape swaying along his walk as he moved to lean his body at the temple's wall. "...I don't know," he continued, his eyes suddenly darkening and causing Murata to stiffen his jaw. "There's something bad that's going to happen, I can feel it. But I can't see through the thick mist."

"Mist?" Murata raised his brows.

"The block. It's a thick mist."

"Have you experienced it before?"

Shinou's eyes wandered the floor, golden locks framing his face. Folding his fingers into a fist, his stern lips finally released his voice as Murata eyed at him in alert.

"No... Not in the last four thousand years."

 

* * *

 

"What's Anissina inventing now?" Greta talked to herself as her little feet took her to Anissina's laboratory. The three maids were too busy to play with her, and Wolfram was tagging along with Yuuri in Gwendal's office. Greta wanted to see her half-human father, but she knew that she had to wait until Yuuri's job finished. To kill her time, she decided to check on Anissina's new invention.

Arriving at the door, as she was about to knock, she heard Gwendal's low voice inside the room.

"I wonder if Gwendal's helping Anissina again?" Greta giggled, the image of Gwendal was captured by Anissina playing in her mind. Feeling a bit curious, Greta opened the door slowly and peeked inside.

There, Gwendal was standing in front of a long table with many weird things which were pumping and smoking. Obviously Anissina's inventions, which functions were unknown, and Gwendal would never want to know. But he was always forced to know anyway. His forehead was full of wrinkles, and his lips' corners were pulled downward, showing his foul mood. Across the table, Anissina stood with wicked grin on her lips, hands on her hips, and her pony tail swinging because of the wind from the opened window.

"I really have no time to do this! I have to give the king his paperwork!" Gwendal barked, acting strong to scare Anissina. But Gwendal should have known better, he would always lose to her.

"Günter will do it for you," Anissina smirked confidently, pointing to a queer machine on the table. "I'd like you to test this love detector."

Gwendal's left eye twitched.

"Why should I... Urgh. Didn't it work well when you tested it to Günter last time? I believe it's the same machine with the thing you used when we found the bearbees," he tried to be calm, his heart hoping so that he didn't have to be Anissina's guinea pig again. None of Anissina's inventions were safe to be tested, that was what he already learned since the first time he met the red-haired devil.

"I've modified its efficacy. Because that time when we searched for His Majesty and Wolfram, at the time the bearbees came to the castle, it couldn't detect Wolfram's love."

"Hn? What do you mean?" Gwendal finally surrendered to his wonder, asking what Anissina meant.

"Remember when I showed you those knitted dolls? This machine could detect your love to them, and Günter's love to His Majesty was also detected. Plus, it detected Conrart's love to His Majesty. But only one person's love couldn't be detected. It was Wolfram's," Anissina elucidated, her hand flicking her hair.

"Impossible. Among all of us, Wolfram has the biggest love to that kid," Gwendal countered, but then corrected his line. "No, perhaps his love's the same amount as Günter's."

Anissina nodded repeatedly. "That's why I think it was either the fact that this machine was defected or Wolfram didn't love His Majesty."

Gwendal wrinkled his forehead more, brows tweaked, but he said nothing.

Indeed, that time when Yuuri and Wolfram found the bearbee's cocoons, he had seen this love detector's work. In order to search for Wolfram and Yuuri, Anissina even made Günter to pour his love to pull Yuuri with the love magnetic feature. And when finally Yuuri was found together with Wolfram, the machine formed a little heart shape for Conrart's love to Yuuri. But strangely, Wolfram's love wasn't detected at all...

"What do you think, Gwendal?" Anissina crossed her arms over her bosoms, giving Gwendal a challenging look. She wanted to know his opinion about Wolfram's love towards their King. But still, although she wished that Wolfram did love Yuuri, she still wanted to hear that her invention wasn't a failure.

Gwendal stayed in silence for quite a moment, before finally spoke up carefully, still in deep thinking. "Wolfram... If his love wasn't detected, then perhaps he..."

A pause.

"Perhaps he?" Anissina parroted, raising her brows.

"...Never mind. We can't conclude anything just yet," Gwendal shook his head, back to his usual grumpy self, inviting a groan from Anissina.

"Oh, Gwendal... Well, if you say so, let's just start our test, shall we?" understanding that she wouldn't be able to push Gwendal commenting about the topic any further, she then focused her attention towards forcing Gwendal to become her guinea pig. As predicted, Gwendal's scream could be heard soon.

Outside the room, the wide eyed Greta was standing in shock. Her hands were trembling and her legs felt weak. She couldn't believe what she just heard from the two nobles in the laboratory. She really couldn't comprehend the fact that actually...

Wolfram didn't love Yuuri.

Feeling devastated, she quickly ran outside the castle, her mind deeply occupied by the news that the two fathers of hers weren't in love with each other. It might make her lose her family again, just like before, if Yuuri and Wolfram decided to break the engagement. And probably, Yuuri wouldn't care about her anymore.

Stumbling upon a stone in the garden, Greta fell down right in front of the flowers which Lady Cecilie had planted. Her hands were now dirty and her clothes were slightly torn. Sliding her gaze towards the flowers she recalled as Beautiful Wolfram, her tears began to escape, her tiny shoulders shaking violently. Her weeping was heard, causing Yuuri, who was passing the garden, to notice her.

"Greta, what's wrong?"

Yuuri's face forming a concern look, walking slowly to reach his adopted daughter. He had managed to escape from the mountains of paperwork to play with Greta. He even got Wolfram's permission to go with an excuse that he missed Greta. He knew that inside of the heart of the stubborn demon, there were kindness and understanding. His problem was only Günter, since Conrart also loved to spoil him. But when he finally could escape from the tutor and find Greta, she was lying on the ground, crying.

Tardily lifting her face to his father, Greta wiped her tears with her sleeves. "Yuuri..."

"What happened? Did you fall? Are you alright?" Yuuri crouched besides her, grabbing her arms to help her stand. He checked his daughter to see if there were any wounds. Greta was a girl, surely he wouldn't want his precious daughter to have a scar on her body.

"Yuuri... You don't love Wolfram, do you..?"

Yuuri froze.

Did he hear that right? That his daughter had just asked about his feelings towards Wolfram?

Greta's eyes glistened with water, her lips pouted and her breathing was unsteady. She stared at Yuuri's blushing face with her hands clinging to Yuuri's black uniform.

"Gre... Greta, why are you asking like that?" Yuuri stammered.

Sighing, Greta lowered her head in despair. "As expected... You don't love him."

Falling into a panic attack, Yuuri frantically waved his hands in front of his face. "No, Greta, you're too young to talk about, uh... About love!"

"But I need to know...! If you don't love Wolfram and Wolfram doesn't love you, then I won't have two fathers anymore..." Greta's tears wet her chubby cheeks again.

Yuuri's eyes widened at the term. "What did you say, Greta?"

_Wolfram doesn't love me?_

Clutching tightly to Yuuri's clothing, Greta faced Yuuri and howled with a shaking voice. "I heard it! I heard from Gwendal and Anissina that Wolfram actually doesn't love you!"

Yuuri's heart twitched.

"Err... Greta, didn't you mishear it?"

"No, Yuuri! I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I clearly heard that Anissina said her love detector couldn't detect Wolfram's love to you!" Greta shook her head violently.

_Love detector? The thing Anissina used when the bearbees came?_

"But... Greta, Wolfram declares his love to me all the time..." Yuuri felt his voice tremble in his throat. He didn't know why, but the tone he produced sounded like he wanted to make sure that Greta was wrong. Or possibly, he wanted to believe that the revelation was wrong.

"That's it... That's why it's weird... But the love detector could detect Gwendal's, Gunter's, and even Conrart's love. Only Wolfram's..." Greta's eyes slumped to the ground again, not having enough courage to continue her words. Instead, she only continued her weeping almost inaudibly.

"So... Anissina said that it's because of Wolfram doesn't love me?"

Greta stared at Yuuri again, slightly shaking her head. Her hair tousled by the wind, causing the locks to cover her eyes, but Yuuri gently swept them away.

"...She said perhaps he didn't love you at that time, or the machine was a failure."

Yuuri gazed at his daughter's face even though his mind was sailing somewhere else. Anissina used past tense; meaning that Anissina still thought that Wolfram might love him by now. Or so she hoped. But whichever the truth was, if Wolfram really didn't love him, Yuuri could only think that he had been lied to.

And that made his heart hurt.

"Yuuri...?" Greta called, her head tilted to the side.

Forced back to reality, Yuuri promptly smiled to her. "Greta, you know that Anissina's inventions always cause problems, right? So you shouldn't take what you heard seriously. And eavesdropping is bad, Greta."

Greta's little eyes widened. "So that means Wolfram loves you?"

"Uhm... Yeah. I think so."

_Or not._

"Thank goodness! I knew that nobody loves you as much as Wolfram in this world! Ah, but I'm not losing to Wolfram!" Greta shouted happily, her tears stopped, and she hugged Yuuri tightly. Her petite body pushed against Yuuri's chest as Yuuri also wrapped her with his arms.

"Ah... Hahaha," Yuuri forced a laugh. He winced at the little girl's words. Again, he still wasn't used to anything related to gay relationships, and he didn't know whether he should be happy or not with the words. He honestly didn't understand if he would be delighted or sad, if Wolfram really didn't love him. After all, he considered Wolfram as his important person, although he didn't have any romantic desire to him. Thus, he really couldn't register what he should feel or do currently. Not when his mind suddenly became distorted.

"Now, Greta, why don't we go to the kitchen to eat cookies?" Yuuri strived to drive out his brooding.

"No, I'm full. I want to see Wolfram now. Let's go, Yuuri?" Greta cocked her head up, pulling Yuuri's hand so that he would bend over a little.

"Err... Wolfram? But he just started to train his troops..." Yuuri resisted, he didn't want to be dragged to find Wolfram. "Let's just change your clothes, okay? Then I'll read a book for you."

"Emm... Okay," Greta nodded, although her lips transformed into a pout. But then her smile soon came back as she remembered the book she wanted Yuuri to read for her. "Anissina wrote a new story! Let's read it, Yuuri!"

"Haha, alright..! It's a deal then," Yuuri laughed as he felt a relieving sensation washed over him. Subsequently, he tugged Greta's hand and led her to their bedroom. They walked together slowly, chatted along the way, but Yuuri's mind didn't actually focus on what they talked about. Instead, the image of a certain green-eyed blonde monopolized his psyche.

Before Yuuri left Gwendal's office, Wolfram said that he didn't care about the party. Hence, the entirety of his personal troops must not be involved in the preparation. He insisted that he would train them, and Yuuri didn't want to interrupt him while Wolfram was in a bad mood. That was the reason behind his uneasy feelings when Greta asked him to meet Wolfram.

But deep within, he wondered if he refused to see Wolfram because he really didn't want to hear Wolfram's tantrums, or because of the news he'd just heard from Greta. He was just bewildered at the moment. But still, among all of the things he didn't understand, only one thing he was sure of. That was if Wolfram did lie about his feelings, he knew that his heart will be wrecked badly. And he wasn't interested in imagining that at all.

Suddenly, a scream startled him and pulled him back from his train of thoughts. Halted from his walk, he snapped his head to the direction of the voice and gulped. Cold sweats started to form on his forehead, as the realization gradually hit his head.

That was coming from the yard.

And it was... Wolfram's.

 

* * *

** (To Be Continued) **  
**  
**

 

**  
  
  
**


	2. The Reason to Protect Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Becca2793 for the quick once-over.

* * *

  


Yuuri dashed to where he thought the scream came from. His hand left Greta's subconsciously, as the panic attacked him to the highest level. His heart hammered in his ribs endlessly, his jaw tightened and his fingers curled into fists. His body reacted faster than his mind, as the only thing he could register into his brain was: he needed to see Wolfram. Now.

Once he reached the front yard, he froze. The view before him was complete chaos. Maids were running around the place, trying to save themselves from many angry horses. Conrart stood protectively with his face expressing alert, facing Wolfram's horse which was now lying on the ground in pain. Soldiers in blue uniforms scattered around the yard, trying to hold their own horses which were revolting and kicking the air. Something was terribly wrong. But what made Yuuri to freeze was none other than Wolfram's limp body.

"Wolfram!"

Yuuri raced towards the lying blonde on the ground, his heart felt like it had stopped from seeing Wolfram unmoving.

What had happened to him? What happened to his horse? He could feel his head filled with questions as he grabbed the blonde's shoulders.

"Wolfram! What happened to you?" His voice sounded more like a whimper, hoping to hear Wolfram's answer. His eyes noticed Wolfram's usual neat uniform's sleeve was torn.

"Ugh.., Yuuri?" Wolfram opened his eyes slowly, hissing from the harsh pain he felt roaming his arm.

"Wolfram's horse kicked him out of the blue," Conrart approached Yuuri in a rush, no smile could be seen on his lips. "I've knocked his horse down, but there are still other angry horses. Your Majesty, please go inside."

"But what exactly happened here?" Yuuri howled, facing Conrart with his stubborn eyes.

"There's no time to explain, Your Majesty. Please-"

"Wolfram!"

Greta ran to his blonde father, eyes sparked with worries. Conrart and Yuuri shot their faces towards the little girl behind them, and the scene before their eyes made them scream in horror. A horse galloped right to Greta, causing her feet to halt in midway of her journey to Wolfram.

"Greta!" Conrart briefly dashed and hugged Greta, pushing her to the side, while Günter who finally arrived to the yard, quickly handled the mad horse. Smacked with Günter’s back of sword, the brown horse ended up falling to the ground with a loud thud. It laid on its side, eyes half shut, but still insanely shrieking. Something must have gotten inside its mind.

But the mess still continued. Another horse which had escaped from the stable, sprinted in a crazy speed towards Yuuri. Feeling his eye balls could leap out from their sockets, Yuuri gaped and urged to shout, but his mouth only could open and close like a fish.

Conrart jerked himself to stand and tried to save Yuuri, but his position didn't allow him to reach the Maou in time. Gwendal ran down the stairs and froze as to the view before him. He hurriedly casted his spell to make a barrier, but in this situation, the mad horse would have reached Yuuri before he could finish his spell. Günter's face struck with dread, as his arms stretched out to grab Yuuri, but he was also too far from the boy.

_I'm gonna die!_

Realizing nobody would be able to save him, Yuuri shut his eyelids tightly, preparing to the upcoming pain he would receive. As expected, his stomach felt like punched, as his body flew inches away and landed harshly on the ground. The impact was shocking him, no matter how prepared he was, it still made him shriek in fear. He even could feel something heavy on his chest, and also a bulge under his head. It was so strange. So weird that he felt like he landed on an uncomfortable pillow rather than the ground.

Wait.

Something heavy on his chest? And a pillow under his head?

Yuuri quickly opened his eyes in attempt to enlighten himself. The first thing he saw was the horse which was now lying on the ground besides him, and Günter facing it with his sword unsheathed. The next thing he saw were Conrart's and Gwendal's running figures, with their faces filled with terror. And then came Greta to his sight, jogging and yelling Wolfram's and his names. But all of those things didn't explain the sensation he sensed on his entire body. Finally, he raised up his head and slid his gaze to what had pressed against him.

Eyes wide opened, he gasped.

On his chest, Wolfram's head lay weakly, his body stretched out over him. Wolfram's right hand placed under Yuuri's head, preventing him from suffering a terrible headache from the bump, while Wolfram's left hand hugged his waist. And from what Yuuri's eyes could see, Wolfram's back was awfully wounded.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried in fright, he could feel his blood rushed up to his head, and his lips trembled. Wolfram had saved him. He saved him, although he was badly injured from the start. And now he... was bleeding.

The dread had eaten Yuuri, panic overwhelming him, and his heart sunk, as the thought that Wolfram endangered his own life to save him swam through his mind. His senses gradually distorted, bringing him to unconsciously stand and shoot his bluish dark powers to the sky, causing the entire castle's residents to clam up and ignore the horses.

"Causing troubles and injuring other people are unforgivable." Narrowing his eyes, he voiced out his low Japanese ancient accent. Steadily, he walked to the center of the yard, followed by everyone's eyes.

"Listen! I'm your King, the one to whom you vow your loyalty! I will protect you as well as you must trust me! I order you to calm yourselves down at once!" Another shot of dark energy slashed the sky, as thick bluish mist overwhelming the entire castle.

" _Justice be done_!"

Surrounded by the great powers Yuuri had showered over them, the horses instantly stopped their rebelling actions. The soldiers huffed in relieved, and the maids relaxed their rigid states. Conrart, Gwendal, Greta and Günter stared at the young king in silence, while Anissina observed everything from her window. She was a bit surprised to see the Maou's reaction.

Yuuri wasn't like this when Wolfram's heart was taken by Shinou. He didn't turn into Maou, that is. But that was quite a long time ago, before Yuuri turned sixteen, and before he was involved in the deal with Shou Shimaron's Saralegui.

Anissina noticed, lately Yuuri didn't outcast Wolfram, or deny their engagement as often as before. She knew it, as well as she noted that Wolfram didn't declare his jealousy to the whole nation anymore. Something was going on between them, although the two fiancés still didn't realize it.

Beneath her window, Yuuri crouched at Wolfram's side, healing all the wounds. The unconscious Wolfram laid helplessly, while Yuuri focused on his fiancé's arm and back injuries. Gisela bolted towards them and promptly ordered Dacascos to take Wolfram into Yuuri's room. Everyone knew that Wolfram slept in Yuuri's room, and even the king didn't repel the idea.

Finally back to his normal state again, Yuuri led Greta and quickly followed Gisela and Dacascos, while the other nobles changing looks and heading to Gwendal's office.

 

* * *

 

"Something must have happened," Gwendal announced to the other party members in his office. His eyes darkened with worries, and his wrinkles seemed to be deeper. He was worried sick for his baby brother, but he knew that there was an important matter to discuss. Besides, Yuuri had healed most of Wolfram's wounds.

"Indeed. I think I recall something almost similar to this case," Conrart nodded, eyes stared firmly at his older brother. The horses went mad, just like they were afraid of something; it was just like when the kotsuhizoku race became insane before Soushu was defeated.

"The kotsuhizoku case. Does it mean that something as fearful as Soushu is coming?" Holding his chin, Günter questioned himself. Was it possible that Soushu was alive again? But Yuuri had defeated the fearful creature at that time. Even Shinou and Murata were sure that Soushu had vanished.

"We can't say anything yet..." Gwendal answered, his eyes found the door cracked open to reveal a muscled, orange-haired man coming in.

"I got a message from the Great Sage," Josak raised his hand, smirking as he usually did. "His Eminence saw the kiddo's powers from the Great One's Temple."

"What did His Eminence say?" Gwendal asked shortly, not wanting to waste anymore time. He had to know what was going on now, and he must – after this meeting – sprint to see Wolfram.

"Patrol all over the country more often, not only the border line, that is. Carefully observe our allies. Add the guards in this palace. Don't forget to send a spy to Dai Shimaron. And always prepare for the worst," Josak shrugged before adding, "Sounds like there'll be bigger troubles."

"Conrart," Gwendal called sternly, gesturing for an order while turning his face to see his brother.

"I'll place my squads in every village and town. Some of my underlings are also capable of observing our allies secretly. And as for Dai Shimaron, I believe Josak can do it." Nodding, Conrart stole a glance to Josak, who answered him with a nod.

"This is bad... Tomorrow is Wolfram's birthday party!" Günter exclaimed, his eyes full of worries. "We can't cancel it! It will affect our kingdom's reputation! We have sent the invitation to all of Shin Makoku's allies, and the ten nobles, I can't imagine what they're going to say about this..."

Gwendal's eyebrows quirked, he started to knit something in the air. He could feel nausea attack him, thinking about the injured Wolfram needing to attend his birthday party and the danger His Eminence tried to tell them... And add the ten nobles to the mix. There would be so many, many problems for him to solve.

"Did His Eminence say what kind of troubles we would face?" he finally sighed and questioned the spy.

Shaking his head, Josak casually answered. "Nope. He still doesn't have any idea what will exactly happen."

"Even the Great One can't predict it?" Gwendal raised one brow.

"He didn't say a thing about that," Josak replied. "Perhaps Great One and His Eminence know something but they're playing secrets?"

"Sounds like them," Conrart commented with a slight smile. After meeting the real Shinou, they all had found out about his childish and selfish acts. The Original King always manipulated them to achieve his goal, with the help of his Great Sage, of course. But they also knew no one could care for Shin Makoku more than Shinou and the Great Sage. They were the founders of this country after all.

"We should not question anything about the Great One," Günter reprimanded Josak, to be replied with a shrug by said guy.

Gwendal exhaled in depression. He could imagine how his mother would count the number of his wrinkles again. His mother would be back from her searching for free love journey very early tomorrow. After suggesting the idea of Wolfram's birthday party, she immediately went to see her lover, Fanbalen, leaving all of the preparations to him.

"I believe Wolfram will be able to handle the party tomorrow," Conrart smiled in assuring, knowing his brother was distressed by the situation.

"That selfish loafer?" Günter yelped disbelievingly. He massaged his temples and shook his head, thinking about how the injured Wolfram would destroy the party because of his bad mood. Not that he hadn't ruined the previous parties, though. His tantrums every year were enough to make everyone called him as a party destroyer. Still, his actions could still be tolerated so far... For now, Günter could only hope that this year Wolfram wouldn't be too harsh to his admirers.

"He's matured a lot lately, Günter," Conrart chuckled, "Inside, he's not as selfish as we think."

"Aah... Perhaps so..." Günter nodded reluctantly. "Oooh, no, no! I mean, I _wish_ so!" he corrected his line, whining dramatically.

Gwendal's mind wandered back to what he had talked to Anissina about. Silently, he approved Conrart's statement. Their youngest brother was more than only a young, selfish, brat kid. He was a man, a noble demon who was willing to give his life to his King. Moreover, the reason that Anissina's invention couldn't detect Wolfram's love was probably...

He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. No, he should not make any conclusions just from Anissina's invention. It was positively a failed machine, everybody knew that she wasn't called a red haired devil for nothing, and Gwendal was the person who understood about it the most.

"We'll just obey His Eminence's order and see what'll happen next. We have no more information to rely on. Just be careful," Gwendal stated after a long silence.

Nodding in agreement, Conrart's smile faded, Günter stopped his exaggerating whimper, and Josak grinned widely. They started to occupy their minds for the things they had to do.

"I will inform my troops right away," Conrart was the first to leave, followed by Josak who excused himself to begin his spying mission to Shin Makoku's biggest enemy. They both walked hurriedly, getting ready to what might happen next.

"Then, I will try to read some old books to gather information," Günter notified, as he headed directly to the library.

Thus, Gwendal who was being left alone in the office, decided to knit a cute little cat doll to calm his mind before going to see Wolfram.

 

* * *

 

In the royal bedchamber, Yuuri patiently waited for Gisela to finish her job. Greta held her blond father's hand, while said father still unconscious. His breathing was now calmer, and Yuuri could hear the low snores from his fiancé's slightly parted lips.

"His Excellency Wolfram's alright, Your Majesty. His arm supposedly suffered a fracture, as he got kicked on his arm. Also from the crash on his back, he would normally suffered internal bruising. But Your Majesty has healed him earlier, so he's alright. What he has now only several bruises and bumps. They will vanish in a couple of day."

Delighted to hear the good news, Yuuri formed a wide smile. His eyes grew cheery again, and his hands – which he unknowingly had clenched into fists all the time – now relaxed.

"Wolfram!" Greta yelled happily, squeezing his father's hand lightly. Wolfram groaned and stirred, opening his eyes tardily before trying to focus his blurry sight.

"Yuuri..." He mumbled weakly as soon as he recognized Yuuri besides him. "...And Greta."

"How do you feel?" Yuuri smiled soothingly, his worries faded and were replaced by the relieving sensation that wrapped itself all over his heart. If Wolfram was alright, it was enough for him.

Abruptly, Wolfram snapped his eyes open widely and sat up, releasing his hand from Greta and grabbing Yuuri's hand tightly.

"Are you alright, Yuuri? Are you injured?"

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. His mouth gaped, while his eyes started to flicker nervously. Wolfram looked full of concern, his eyes shot through him, sending a shiver ran down his spine. It was unusual to see Wolfram this worried for him. Or... Maybe he had seen it before, but he never took it seriously.

"I'm okay, Wolfram, You... You saved me..."

"Really? Are you sure? Has Gisela checked you?" Wolfram rained Yuuri with questions, while his both hands now pressing Yuuri's hand tighter. His eyes diverted to Gisela, who smiled knowingly to Wolfram's reaction.

"His Majesty's totally fine, Your Excellency. You're the one who's badly injured."

"That's... That's true, Wolfram..." Yuuri smiled sheepishly. His hand started sweating, no less than his forehead. He quickly pulled back his hand and hid it behind his back, locking it with his other hand. He didn't like holding hands with guys. Well, he did it with Saralegui before, but at that time he didn't feel anxious. Thence, he didn't think of something about gay relationships with Sara.

_Wait. Does it mean that I think about 'that' with Wolfram?_

Yuuri quickly repelled the thought by shaking his head as hard as he could. He must stop thinking about unnecessary things. What was more, he knew that he should break their engagement soon before Wolfram became too old. Besides, if Wolfram didn't love him like Greta said... then... then he...

...Then he what?

"Oh..." Wolfram stared at Yuuri, confused with the Maou's changing of expressions. But he smiled in relief afterwards. "That's good."

Yuuri jerked his mind to Wolfram again, burying his brooding deep inside his heart. His simple brain forced him to get provoked by Wolfram's saying, forgetting what he previously thought.

"It's not good, Wolfram!" Yuuri snapped, his eyebrows twitching.

"It's good, wimp!" Wolfram replied nonchalantly, lying back on the bed. "It's better that I'm the one who's injured. It's my duty to protect you."

Yuuri's brows quirked deeper, his body froze. After a moment, he lifted his hand to touch his chest and inhaled deeply in silence.

"Yuuri?" Realizing Yuuri didn't reply, Wolfram turned to face Yuuri again. "Are you really alright? Does your chest hurt?"

Shaking his head, Yuuri quickly waved his other hand clumsily. "No, no, it's just suddenly hard to breathe," he shook his head to his worried fiancé. He didn't remember that he ever had asthma, but for a moment, he could feel his lungs hurt. ...Or was it his chest? Or his heart?

"What? So you're indeed injured! Gisela!" Wolfram got up again, snapping his head to her. "Check him!"

"No! No! Wolfram, I'm fine! I've told you, I'm fine! It was only for a moment, I don't know why!" Yuuri squeaked.

A light chuckle greeted the two fiancés' ears, inviting them to stare questioningly at Gisela.

"I think I know why," she replied playfully to the oblivious Yuuri. Said boy only blinked in bewilderment. Wolfram, as clueless as his betrothed, only tilted his head to the side.

"Ah! The little princess is wounded too! You should change your clothes, Princess!" Gisela took Greta's hand, switching the topic quickly before the two boys started their questions.

"I fell in the garden," Greta pointed to her torn clothes, "I think you're right. I need to change clothes now."

"That's right. Your Majesty, I'll accompany the princess and check her wound in the infirmary. Please excuse me," Gisela bowed slightly, and led Greta out of the room after the little princess took his new clothes from the closet. Gisela didn't give the royal couple a chance to ask anything as she promptly closed the door, knowing that her King needed some privacy with his fiancé. She giggled inwardly at the thought.

Being left together in the room, Yuuri and Wolfram exchanging looks in silence, obviously confounded. After a moment, Wolfram came to his sense again and glared to Yuuri.

"Yuuri! Our daughter fell and you didn't help her?"

Yuuri startled at the realization. That was true. He forgot about Greta, he even left her behind. What an awful father he was. But... It was Wolfram who made him forget, wasn't it?

"That... That's because you screamed! I was about to help her changing clothes when you screamed!" he made an excuse, pathetically.

"I'm not the only one who screamed, Yuuri. And you must know, no matter how many people screamed, you shouldn't come out. You're the Demon King, you should never throw yourself in danger!"

Yuuri blinked. It was not only Wolfram who screamed?

Indeed, when he arrived, the maids and the soldiers were all screaming, and not to mention the shrieking horses. But his ears only heard Wolfram's and his brain only thought of Wolfram... Why was it again?

Perhaps it was because he heard Wolfram's tantrums everyday? That was why his ears could recognize his voice more than anything. Yes, that was it. But... How should he explain about the invasion the blonde made in his brain?

"Yuuri! Are you listening!"

"Huh? Oh..." He blinked again, distracted from his train of thoughts.

Sighing, Wolfram shook his head desperately. He knew that his King was a wimp, but he never thought that the wimp would be this difficult to talk to. He clutched the beige-colored blanket and shifted his position to comfort his sore body.

"Yuuri, I'll tell you again, you're the Demon King. If anything bad happens to you, our people will be sad. You're needed. You're different from us, you're irreplaceable."

"What?" Feeling blood rushing over his head, Yuuri's eyes shot open in anger. "Wolfram, you're irreplaceable! Conrad too, Gwendal too, everybody too! How could you say something like that? Value your life more!"

"Nothing is more valuable than the King's life. We're destined to protect you," Wolfram replied quite firmly.

"Well, I'm not happy at all! I want to protect everyone! I want to protect you!" Yuuri curled his fingers into fists, his mind exploded with rage. How could Wolfram say those ridiculous lines? Didn't he know how he felt when he heard him screaming?

"Yuuri, you can't! The King's duty is to stay alive!"

Duty. Again.

Couldn't he think about something other than duty?

"Then consider me as your _fiancé_!"

That was an unconscious outburst. Something which came out from his mouth even before he managed to think. Moreover, it was loud enough to be heard by the entire castle. Oh, that was exaggerating. But at least it was loud enough to be heard by the guards near the chamber's door. Furthermore, it made both Wolfram and him, halt in shock.

"I – I – I mean, fiancés are considered as friends, right? And as friends, it's normal to protect each other, right!" Yuuri abruptly waved his hands, babbling in panic, while his face became different shades of red. Inside, he scolded himself.

What had made him saying about the fiancé thing anyway? He knew that he didn't spend his times to deny their engagement again lately, but it didn't mean that he accepted it! Something must have been really wrong... Wrong that he had to cover it with lame excuse... Wrong that he had to feel his face hot like he was in a sauna... Everything was wrong... Really, really wrong!

Wolfram sighed again and trailed his gaze to the blanket. He was surprised to hear the word 'fiancé' escaped from Yuuri's lips, that was true. But he also had expected that the wimp would correct his word straightaway. It was no difficult task to read his King's way of thinking. He had grown used to it, and recently, he'd been thinking that countering the wimp's silly rambling was useless. But, what was with fiancés were considered as friends? Of course two different words had two different meanings! On top of all, they definitely weren't synonyms! Wimp!

"Fine, wimp. Friends," Wolfram muttered lazily. His whole body was aching, he had no intention to add his pain by starting a fight with Yuuri. The wimp should be grateful that Wolfram was in a bad condition now, or else, Shin Makoku will have a fried King, thanks to the wimp's lack of linguistic skills.

"Yeah, yeah, friends! Hahaha!"

Yuuri answered almost too fast, laughing painfully awkward. Strangely, he didn't realize that Wolfram accepted the word 'friends' too easily, nor did he notice that his mind was currently messed up. His brain even didn't note the fact that Wolfram called him as a wimp for the nth times today. What he knew was, he had difficulties to breathe again after hearing Wolfram's answer.

Great, he might really have asthma now. Perhaps a special asthma for Shin Makoku residents only. Ah, whatever it was, he cognized that he must run to Gisela after this.

...Yes, he must.

 

* * *

  


****

**(To be Continued)**


	3. The Vain Effort Of A King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be quite intriguing as the plot in my head is originally really complicated, so please read it closely. Some questions will be answered in the next chapters ;)

**Truth #3**

 **The Vain Effort Of A King**

 

* * *

 

"Haah ….."

Yuuri sighed as he leaned to the balcony, eyes staring up to the sky. Dark circles were marked around his black eyes, while his tanned skin looked pale. Not being able to sleep all night long wasn't like him at all. What was more, he didn't sleep at the time when he supposedly could sleep peacefully. The injured Wolfram slept without kicking and punching, and he was actually very happy. He'd been waiting for a calm night like that for a very long time, but in fact, he didn't even use the granted night for sleep.

Glancing downward, he saw Darcascos chatting with Doria and Lasagna while Sangria swept the yard. The number of guards had been added for some reasons that Yuuri didn't know of. He only thought that it was because today they were going to have a big party, little did he know the real reasons behind it.

"Wolfram's birthday party…."

Yuuri mumbled reluctantly, eyes half shut. His mind had been floating around since yesterday, and he even used the entire night to think about Wolfram. Yuuri knew, he had decided to not doubt anyone again, as his strength was his will to trust people. But in Wolfram's case, it wasn't that easy.

First, if he doubted Wolfram, he would feel really bad. Wolfram had become his loyal best friend, his protector, and everything. Yuuri realized, if Wolfram really didn't love him, it would be easier for him to make a new relationship with the fire wielder. A relationship called best friends, rather than fiancés.

But no matter how good it was for Yuuri, he couldn't be happy at all. He couldn't stand to imagine Wolfram betraying him, or most likely, lying to him. He couldn't and he didn't want it to happen. Thus, he thought that perhaps trusting Wolfram and pretending to hear nothing was better. But again, it wasn't that easy.

If he decided to let everything like now, he would lose his chance to break the engagement. And he would have to deal with the fiancé things until he didn't know when. He didn't have a girlfriend, and although he'd like to have one, he had no one he loved. So it wasn't a big problem for him to stay like this longer. But how about Wolfram? Actually, what was the Demon Tribe's normal marrital age? He should know, at least it would help him to measure how many years more he had before annulling the engagement.

He touched his chest again, feeling his lungs hurt for the ninth times.

Asthma is Earth's sickness. Gisela might not know about the symptoms…,  he thought while trying to inhale.  
  
Yuuri recalled the moment when he approached the healer last night. After Wolfram fell asleep, he hurriedly went to the infirmary, requesting Gisela to check on him. But what he got were only a smile and a short advice from the sergeant. Thence, the advice was something which Yuuri thought as a confusing thing.

" Your Majesty, what you feel towards having trouble breathing has something to do with your heart. It's a mental sickness. You should think more about what has made you suffer.

Sighing again, Yuuri buried his head into his folded arms on the railings. He didn't have a clue what Gisela meant as mental sickness, and what was the reason for this asthma he had in the past two days. Probably it was something like what people on earth called as depression or stress.

But why should he have those typical of businessman's illness? He didn't even work on his paper work properly. He was too young to be depressed, and on top of all, he wasn't Gwendal. So, it must have nothing to do with depression and stress. He was as healthy as always, he was being a baseball athlete not for nothing. Everything was fine for him, fine except for he was currently having one problem…

Closing his eyes, His mind flew back to his betrothed. How Greta's revelation about Wolfram's love annoyed him, and how the injured Wolfram only thought about duties all the time. After the chaos, he thought that Wolfram protected him with his life because the blond loved him, and what Anissina said about the love detector was wrong. But hearing the reason from Wolfram's mouth – about his duty to protect his King – was enough to destroy his thinking. To make it worse, Wolfram even accepted his ridiculous statement about 'friends' easily. The Maou didn't realize it before, but last night everything had come to his mind. And knowing about it had forced him to stay sober all night.

"Wolfram...," he muttered.

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Yuuri snapped his eyes open, feeling his heart was about to burst.

WOLFRAM! 

Or… Not.

"Yo, Shibuya!" the grinning bespectacled Murata raised his hand to greet his King with a naughty look. "Thinking of someone?"

"….Murata…...," Yuuri narrowed his eyes, hissing dangerously. Thank Shinou it wasn't the real Wolfram, but still, he thought he was going to have a heart attack! Although for a moment, he felt happy to hear the answer... Ah, no, no, why should he feel happy? He should NOT!

"Have nothing better to do, Oh Great Sage?" Yuuri asked sarcastically to the annoying friend of his. It was unusual for Murata to be in the castle this early. It was still six o'clock, and moreover, it was in the balcony of Gwendal (and Yuuri's) office. How could the mischievous Murata Ken know he was in there?

On a second thought, if it was the  mischievous  Murata, everything was possible, right?

"I saw you, when I came through the gate. Look, everybody underneath could see you clearly. But you didn't even notice my presence, too deep in your romantic thinking maybe?" Murata teased, chuckling in amusement while glancing at the crimson red face of his King.

"It- It's not like what you think!" Yuuri abruptly turned his back to Murata, hiding his flushing face. "I have a problem, you know!"

"Well, well…," Murata smirked, "You'll get help from The Great Sage if you'd like."

Yuuri frowned. Should he tell Murata? Surely, the wise man will give him the advice he needed. But, Murata was a perverted sage! Could he believe in him?

"Shibuya, don't underestimate me. Something has happened between you and Lord von Bielefeld, hasn't it?" The Daikenja's glasses gleamed.

Yuuri trailed his gaze to his friend, sulking while muttered wearily. "How… do you know?"

He actually didn't have to ask, since he knew that nothing would escape from the Sage's eyes. But he asked anyway, just to make a conversation.

"I don't really know, but you never turned into your demon form for him before, well, let's say... when Shinou took your fiancé's heart?"

Yuuri pouted. "What exactly are you trying to say, Murata? My problem isn't about me turning into demon or not."

Murata sighed. His King was as clueless as ever. Too dense to be true, he didn't even realize what it meant? Even when Murata had given him a clue?  Oh Shibuya, you're really still a child , he thought tiredly.

"But it's good that you turned into your demon form for Lord von Bielefeld now. I thought you like King Saralegui more because you lost your control when he was injured," Murata shrugged, his mind back to when they went to Shou Shimaron and got caught by Dai Shimaron. Saralegui protected Yuuri from Dai Shimaron's arrow, but the truth was, the attacker was none other than Beryes, Sara's right hand man. At that time, Yuuri became The Maou and released his powers, not knowing that Sara was only pretending to be kind.

"But Lord von Bielefeld's your real fiancé after all," Murata smirked wickedly, not going to drop his tease.

Yuuri groaned. Liking Saralegui? He was just a friend! True, he often blushed when he stared at Saralegui, and he had held his hand more than once, and he even stared at the sky thinking about him, but that just didn't mean anything, right? Because they were both guys, that is. And leave alone Murata's statement about Wolfram was his real fiancé. He was a guy too.

"You know it isn't true, Murata!" he finally growled.

"Hmn..." Murata teased with his naughty look, inviting Yuuri to open his mouth in protest but failed as the Sage calmly added. "Then tell me what your problem is."

Yuuri closed his mouth, staring to the other double black suspiciously. Should he trust him? He knew that his brain couldn't stand this type of problem anymore. Indeed, he needed help. But he also noted that he couldn't just tell anyone about this. He had to find the right person to talk to.

Scratching his unitchy head, he counted in his mind. How many choices he actually had?

First person that came up to his head was Gwendal.

….But no, he would glare daggers to him.

And Conrart?

No. It didn't make sense to discuss about a little brother with a possessive little big brother. It just didn't seem right for Yuuri.

Günter?

He would wail and faint without a doubt.

Lady Celi?

No, scratch that. She would force him to hold a wedding soon as the problem solver.

And who else he had…? Anissina?

Haha... She would make him wearing some weird inventions to solve his problem. Besides, his problem was started because of her invention, so basically it was her fault.

Sighing again, Yuuri knew that the normal options he had would be Murata and Gisela. But the healer had given him a puzzle to solve, and he surely didn't want to add his headache with more puzzles. So it meant he only had Murata left.

"Alright, Murata… It's about Wolfram," Yuuri started with a sigh, feeling uneasy to spill the thing he'd been thinking since yesterday.

"Obviously," Murata smirked once again.

"Stop commenting, just listen will you?" Yuuri glared, inwardly admitted that his face must have been covered by the colour of red by now. He pouted before throwing his gaze to the yard, hiding his bright red face from the Sage's annoying eyes.

"Sorry," Murata chuckled immediately after seeing his King's reaction, "Go on."

"Stop chuckling, okay?" Yuuri squinted threateningly, still pouting.

"Okay, okay, I stop. See?" the Daikenja shrugged, showing that he had stopped his chuckle and replaced it with a wide grin.

"Right...," Yuuri slid his gaze back to the yard, although he still felt sceptical towards the other double black. He had no other choices for now, he desperately needed help to overcome this uneasiness that had showered him since yesterday. And for now he could only put his hope to Murata, his strategist and also his best friend.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri opened his mouth to say the thing that had been bothering him.

"Look, I've been wondering…," he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"…If Wolfram really loves me."

Murata's eye brows furrowed at the term.

Did he hear it right?

"You mean, you doubt his love?"

Yuuri fidgeted. "I know that I've said that I will never doubt anyone again, but I just can't stop myself to think about it. It's strange isn't it?" he laughed sheepishly.

Murata burst out in loud laughter, couldn't stand seeing Yuuri's expression. The Maou looked somewhat distressed, nervous, while his fingers couldn't stop playing with one another. It was funny to see the homophobic Yuuri to be this stressed out about Wolfram.

"Murata! So you want to help me with your laughter?" Yuuri glared, feeling his face roamed by a hot sensation. It was embarrassing enough to talk about it, and now The Sage added it with his laughter? Very clever.

"Sorry...," still laughing, Murata waved his hand nonchalantly. "But, Shibuya, is Lord von Bielefeld's feelings that important for you?"

Yuuri shouted at Murata angrily. "Of course, I don't want him lying to me!"

"Your real problem is, you should realize why you worry about it. Fine, you don't want him to lie, but is that what you honestly feel? You should be happy because you can annul the engagement," Murata wiped his tears in the corner of his eyes, while trying to set his breathing.

"Murata, I can't be happy if he lies to me," Yuuri narrowed his eyes, pouted.

Huffing, Murata smiled. "Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld truly cares for you. Isn't that enough?"

"Huh?"

Yuuri fell into silence. That was true. Wasn't knowing that Wolfram cared for him enough?

"Perhaps your real problem is why you don't want to accept the fact that Lord von Bielefeld doesn't love you. You seem to be greedy, Shibuya," Murata commented as if he could read Yuuri's mind. The Maou stared at the Great Sage with surprise, mouth huge opened, making a stupid look.

"Greedy?" he repeated. Perhaps he misheard it. Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri was never acknowledged as a greedy boy in his sixteen years of life!

"You don't want to be engaged with him, but you want him to love you," Murata shrugged, smirking slyly. "Can you explain what is it if not greedy?"

"Explain?" Yuuri blinked. "Hey, you got it all wrong! It doesn't mean that I want him to love me! I only want to know if he lying or not!" Yuuri abruptly waved his hands frantically, trying to hide his flushing face again.

"Ah, I see..." Murata raised his brows tauntingly, not believing what Yuuri said.

"Whatever, Murata, you're not helping at all! Talk about the Great Sage!" Yuuri threw his back to Murata, sulking. He was wrong to trust Murata. Very wrong. That pervert didn't even have any intentions to help him!

"Well, romance's not my field...," chuckling, Murata answered carelessly. Moments later, his smirk was gradually vanished as his eyes drifted to the door behind them, catching a figure of a flabbergasted man. They stared at each other for a quite long time, before the other person shook his head. Finally letting out a deep sigh, Murata's eyes then followed the man go out from the room silently.

"Hey, Murata?"

"...Hm, yes?" the sage glanced back to his King, promptly forming a smile again on his lips.

"Why are you here this early?" Yuuri questioned as his head now could think normally again.

Murata usually spent his time in Shinou's Temple. Not only because the temple was full of beautiful women – yes, Murata was a perverted sage – but he also had a strong bond with the Original King. Perhaps that was why he chose to stay nearer to Shinou than to Yuuri, his current King.

"Today's Lord von Bielefeld's birthday party, right? Say, Shibuya, have you prepared a present for him?" Murata retorted still with his smile, changing the topic quickly. He came to tell Gwendal about something really important, but Yuuri didn't have to know.

"Present! I forgot!" Yuuri eyes widened, slapping his own forehead. He forgot about the present! How could he?   
"Why don't you prepare something? You still have time," Murata pointed to the door with his thumb, gesturing Yuuri to quickly make his way searching for a present.

"I don't know what to give him! I have to think something! What to give, what to give,...Arrgh! Later, Murata!" Yuuri dashed out of his office, babbling in panic, leaving Murata alone. How if Wolfram burns him for forgetting his birthday present! He would be dead!

Being alone in the office, Murata exhaled tiredly. Clearly he was only teasing Yuuri. In Shin Makoku, there was no tradition to give presents in someone's birthday. But thanks to Yuuri's naivety, Murata could successfully avoid the topic he didn't want Yuuri to know.

* * *

Yuuri wrinkled his forehead. No, he wasn't play acting as Gwendal. It was just he currently fell into deep bewilderment.   
The party had been started in the second floor ballroom, with four balconies in the right and left side of it. All of the guess had come, as Yuuri could see Lady Celi with his lover, Fanbalen, were talking intimately in the corner of the ballroom. Lady Flynn from Caloria, Layla and King Antoine from Franchia, the ten nobles, and many other human countries' representatives which had formed diplomatic relationships with Shin Makoku were also coming. Though Shou Shimaron's Saralegui couldn't come and only sent a letter to Yuuri.

But, what made Yuuri confounded was the expressions of Gwendal, Conrart, and also Wolfram. The Maou had locked himself in the kitchen all day, not meeting with anyone until the party started. And now that he had come out, everyone acted all different.

"Happy birthday, Wolfram!"

Greta yelled cheerily, hugging his blond father's waist. The fire Mazoku only replied her with a smile, ruffling her curly hair. But it was obvious to Yuuri that the blonde's eyes didn't smile.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Yuuri questioned carefully, afraid that he would be greeted by tantrums as usual. But strangely, Wolfram only sent him that smile, the same one with the one he gave Greta. Did it mean that his injuries were still that bad?

Feeling uneasy, Yuuri diverted his eyes to Gwendal, who was sipping a glass of wine near the balcony. The King noticed that the gray haired man kept on observing him. Or... Observing Wolfram? Still, whichever it was, Gwendal seemed to be more tensed than usual. His wrinkles doubled, and sometimes Yuuri caught a glimpse of sorrow in the older man's eyes.

Conrart in the other hand, tried hard to look as smiley as ever, but he seemed to be kinder than usual. He talked very carefully, very gentle to Yuuri, as if the brunette was afraid to hurt Yuuri. He stayed by Yuuri's side, together with Murata, whose glasses kept on gleaming mysteriously. Everything was strange. Yuuri knew, something must have happened.

"Your Majesty, it's been a long time," Lady Flynn came and greeted him, jerking him to the reality again.

"Ah, that's right, it's been a long time, Lady Flynn. How's Caloria?" Yuuri rubbed his back of neck, smiling awkwardly, while walking towards the woman. As he stopped his feet right in front of the Caloria's leader, his eyes noticed a bunch of people rushed towards Wolfram. Wow, he only left the blond to talk for a while and those girls and  boys had made their moves.

Earlier, Conrart had told him that the number of Wolfram's admires had been decreased from last year. To think about it now, it was clearly seen that Wolfram's admirers were mostly only chasing after his position as Lady Celi's son. Means, they wanted to be the relatives of the former Maou.

It was a common sense to choose the youngest, the prettiest, and the most naive one to chase after, than the mature and smart two older brothers. Yuuri now understood, that was why Wolfram got angry every year. The bishounen knew his admirers' real intention and couldn't tolerate it. And now that Yuuri had become a Maou, more than a half of the blonde's admirers switched their target to Yuuri, thinking that they might be able to become Yuuri's concubine, if not the King's consort.

When Yuuri first entered the ballroom, they quickly surrounded him, making him hard to breathe. It seemed that Wolfram had also predicted it, that was why he forbid Yuuri to protect him. The blond thought that it was better for Yuuri if the annoying material girls and boys were targeting him instead of the King. But he couldn't do anything about it anyway. Meanwhile, some people still stayed on Wolfram's side, thinking that it was better to stay out from the tight competition, and becoming the former Maou's relative was good enough.

The blond himself had been acting weird tonight. He didn't get angry seeing Yuuri surrounded by those people, nor did he angry finding himself circled by his admirers. The Maou had to excuse himself to find Greta so that he could get fresh air, and of course, to order Wolfram for staying near to him. That way those people would think that they were having a family time – two fathers and a daughter – and wouldn't dare to interrupt them. But now that Yuuri talked to Flynn, they came again to Wolfram, causing Yuuri to be upset.

"Caloria's people really want to meet you again, Your Majesty. Perhaps you could visit our country again?" Lady Flynn smiled stunningly, her greyish blue hair fell down along her shoulders soothingly. She was wrapped in a night blue gown, with long sleeves and simple blue pendant to complete her look.

"Sure, it's fun to go there. Ah, how's T-Zou? As healthy as ever?" Yuuri pointed his fore finger, remembering the unique sheep which hated manju to the core. The puffy animal helped him deviate his mind from Wolfram and enlighten his mood.

"Very healthy, Your Majesty, last time it accidentally ate a manju and causing a fuss in the town," Flynn laughed with a hand covering her lips, graciously inviting Yuuri to laugh along. Really, Yuuri felt that he should thank her now. Seeing her beautiful face seemed to make him regaining his normal side again. Lately he had been too intriguiged with the whole gay relationships thing after all...

* * *

"Your Eminence, is it true, what you said this morning?" Conrart enquired, keeping his voice low. He leaned to the far corner wall, his eyes not leaving Yuuri, who was still talking to Flynn in the middle of the ballroom. He decided to talk with Murata when Günter came with Waltorana to their King. They seemed eager to talk about something, impatiently waited for Yuuri to finish his chat with Flynn.

"About the boxes? Unfortunately it's true," Murata took a place besides the brunette, crossing his arms before his chest.

"But why could they shake? There is nothing inside the boxes. Soushu is gone," Conrart rubbed his chin. This morning, Murata had told Gwendal, Günter, and him about the phenomenon the boxes made last night. They shook, although lightly, but positively signing that something strange was happening. The great Shinou even surprised to see them moving.

"Soushu is gone, indeed. That's unquestionningly true. But the horses went mad, and it wasn't only in our castle. In another villages and human countries as well."

Murata recalled when the pigeons came to the office's window while they were still in the middle of the meeting. Josak and Conrart's other underlings had sent reports regarding the crazy animals case. Horses, sheep, and even bad omen birds, randomly became mad. Although the cases weren't as big as Kotsuhizoku case and could be easily handled by the experts, it was still would lead them to something terrible.

"And it happens in the wrong time," Conrart mused, his eyes glittered with worries. Glancing to his blond brother who was silent all the time although surrounded by the crowd, he smiled dryly. "I hope they could go through it."

"If it's Shibuya, I believe he could. But the problem is, he will experience the most awful thing in his life..."

And Conrart only nodded in silence.

 

* * *

 

Sensing the blond older man begin tapping his fingers to his glass wine, Yuuri realized that he had made Waltorana waiting too long. Lady Flynn herself had been taking short glances towards the leader of the ten nobles nervously. Knowing that making Waltorana angry would cause him troubles – like being dragged to the round table – Yuuri quickly ended his conversation with Flynn and greeted the aristocrat. Looked like Wolfram too had been pulled from the crowd by his uncle to join him.

"It makes me proud, knowing my nephew saved our King," Waltorana started, wrapping Wolfram's shoulder with his big hand. "But it's a shame, knowing that our King came out carelessly into danger."

Yuuri grimaced. He knew it! Waltorana must have been angry after hearing the fact that his beloved nephew almost killed from saving Yuuri.

"Sorry,... But I couldn't think at that time..."

"Then you have to learn controlling your acts. And your emotions also," the strict blonde spoke up, raising his eyebrows proudly.

"...Right," Yuuri smiled with a shrug. He knew he wouldn't win against Waltorana.

"His Majesty is too young, Lord von Bielefeld," Günter joint in, trying to defend his King. "I believe if we wait longer--"

"Being young cannot become the reason for his tactless act," Waltorana cut Günter's word sternly. "We cannot wait, he has to be aware of his position as a Demon King."

That again?

"Waltorana, I'm sorry for being tactless, but hearing my important person screaming, I can't just stay silent! I also want to protect him!" Yuuri howled, his eyes shot through Waltorana's sharply. He didn't like it when everyone kept on bringing his duty as a King. He was just a normal boy! He had feelings, not merely a robot who did his entire job perfectly without emotions!

Wolfram's eyes widened, staring at Yuuri's serious expression, while Günter brought his hands to cover his huge opened mouth. The King had just said that Wolfram was his important person?

"But it seems you're the one who was being protected," Waltorana threw a challenging look, resulting the young king to open his mouth in realization.

That was true... He couldn't do anything to save anyone, yet he spoke so cocky... How embarrassing!

"That isn't true, Uncle. If it's not because of Yuuri, I might be dead now," Wolfram finally voiced out, touching his sore arm. He still felt the pain, but it was much better than having a fractured arm and other internal bruising.

"He was the one who made you injured in the first place," Waltorana challenged again, inviting a gulp and a sweat drop from Yuuri.

Shaking his head, Wolfram stated firmly. "I was injured because of my own carelessness. It happened before Yuuri came."

Hearing the young Demon's answer, Waltorana stayed silent, staring intensely at his nephew. Yuuri and Günter observed them, fidgeting silently as they both afraid the two hot-tempered mazoku would hold a fire balls war. Though Yuuri didn't really know if Waltorana was a fire wielder like Wolfram. He hadn't seen his maryoku.

"Well, I'm actually not angry at all," Waltorana smiled slightly, patting Wolfram's back, causing the younger man to cough. "It's nice to know you two care at each other."

"Uncle...," Wolfram massaged his chest. Thanks to the pat, his spit almost choked him. Through his eyes' corner, he could see Yuuri suddenly formed a stupid smile, as if saying  'Thanks for helping, Wolfram!'  or  'Good job, Wolfram!'

Günter's eyes widened cheerfully, hearing Waltorana's answer. Cured from the tension he felt before, he started clasping his hands before his chest and wailing dramatically. "Your Majesty! Don't forget me! I care about Your Majesty too!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, I know..." Yuuri laughed, rubbing his back of neck again. He then glanced to his fiance, expecting him to shout the ' Of course I care about him more, I'm Yuuri's fiancé!' line, but strangely Yuuri didn't hear a word.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you must be really careful next time, Your Majesty!" Waltorana returned to his grim face, making Yuuri's face fall. He groaned under his breath. Why this man always succeeded in making him feel threatened?

"Happy birthday, Brother Wolfram," a woman's voice interrupted, as a figure of a blond, wavy haired Elizabeth came to Yuuri's sight. She wore a sleeveless pale pink dress with red beads on the waist line. Gorgeous, absolutely mesmerizing and made Yuuri captivated. But the lass herself only paid her attention to Wolfram.

"Elizabeth, so you're coming," Wolfram replied.

"Of course. But I can't go near you since you seemed comfortable with your fans this year," Elizabeth shrugged and turned her face toward the young King, bowing to show her gratitude. Everyone could see that the girl was in jealousy for seeing Wolfram didn't outcast his admirers. After all, Elizabeth only willed to give Wolfram to Yuuri.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elizabeth," Wolfram snapped. His mood was in the worst condition, Yuuri could tell just by seeing those dead emerald eyes. They weren't shiny as usual.

"Hn, to avoid those admirers, why don't you two get married soon?" Waltorana suggested, staring at Yuuri and Wolfram in turn. "Being engaged for almost a year is more than enough, isn't it?"

"Eeh?" Yuuri squeaked. His eye balls threatened to drop from their respective places.

Married! But I'm only sixteen! And, and... With a guy!

"That's true, the marriage can also raise our people's loyalty to His Majesty. They will think the King is serious to take care this country," Günter added something that Yuuri thought as unnecessary. As if he wasn't serious all of this time. Sneaking out from the lessons and paper work wasn't considered as unserious, right?

"If it's Your Majesty, I can trust Brother Wolfram to you," Elizabeth smiled too sweetly, making the flabbergasted Yuuri to lose at words even more. Great, now everyone would force him to marry soon, or for the worst, it could be tomorrow!

Where's Murata when I need him?

"I don't think we should marry soon."

The line which came from Wolfram's mouth made everyone freeze. Did they mishear it?

"Yuuri and I... We're not ready to marry yet," Wolfram repeated, his eyes found the carpeted floor as an interesting object to see. His hand still touching his injured arm, while his formal blue uniform looked perfectly plastered against his skin.

"Wolfram!" Günter yelped, immediately made his way to touch Wolfram's forehead. "Are you sick?!"

"Of course not!" the fire wielder shoved Gunter's hand off, irritated. "I have a reason, that's all!"

"And what kind of reason it would be?" Waltorana raised one brow, clearly felt something suspicious to his nephew's act.

"...Yuuri is still sixteen."

"Is that a problem?" Waltorana pushed.

"Of course it is," the voice from behind Yuuri made them slid their gaze towards the sage, who was smiling before continuing his saying.

"Shibuya's still a high school boy, he needs the education so he cannot drop out from school. At least we should wait until he graduates so that he can focus at his kingdom and his family in here."

"Hmm..., that makes sense, Lord von Bielefeld," Günter agreed, glancing towards the golden haired noble.

"If His Eminence said so...," Waltorana nodded thoughtfully. If Yuuri was still travelling between the two worlds as often as now, it would be bad for his nephew's married life. And of course he didn't want it to happen.

Wolfram, in the other hand, didn't look satisfied at all. He kept on silence and bit his lower lips. Noticing the sage stared at him with something in his mind, Wolfram was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold his emotions any longer. Finally, he immediately excused him self to get out from the ballroom.

"I'm tired. I'm going back to my room now."

"Ah, maybe you should," Waltorana retorted in agreement. "You're still injured after all."

"Yes, Uncle. Then everyone, please excuse me," the bishounen nodded respectfully to the others, before making his way out from the ballroom.

Watching Wolfram went out, Günter and Elizabeth assumed that perhaps Wolfram behaved weirdly because he was in pain. And Murata, he only followed Wolfram's retreating back with his concerned eyes – behind his gleaming glasses. While Yuuri was still halted from the moment he heard Wolfram refuse to marry him.

Honestly... Why did the blond say something like that? Well, he was saved by the blonde's statement, but the normal Wolfram wouldn't say something like that, wouldn't he?

And, and... What was this pain in his chest?

Clutching his collar, Yuri knew his asthma came again. While he tried hard to inhale, he could barely recognize his surroundings. What he did know was, Wolfram's back started to go away from his sight. It meant... Wolfram was leaving.

"I -- I'll go with Wolfram!" Yuuri suddenly shouted, making the others to be surprised.

Staring in confusion, they all watched their King dashed out from the room. The Maou didn't care to wait for their answer, and he even forgot about Greta, who was chattering animatedly with Anissina. But they all knew, the young boy's mind was occupied by worries.

 

* * *

Wolfram stood besides his shared bed with Yuuri, unbuttoning his uniform. His mind was in a mess. He even could taste blood from biting his lower lip too often. He sat on the bedside, letting his unbuttoned uniform hanging along his body. Gritting his teeth, his mind flew back to what happened in the morning, when Gwendal approached him out of nowhere.

"Gwendal might be right...," he sighed. "I don't love..."

"Wolfram?"

Startled, wolfram snapped his head to Yuuri, who was poking his head from the door. The young King smiled awkwardly, before entering the room with a trolley. He was panting, but his smile didn't leave his lips, as he walked nearer to where Wolfram sat.

"Yuuri, did you hear...?

"Hear what?" Yuuri asked, tilting his head to the side.

Silence.

"Wolfram?"

"No, it's nothing," the blond smiled, his eyes showed something between relieved and confused. His fingers intertwining with each other, while he finally glanced toward the trolley.

"What's that, Yuuri?"

"Ah, this?" Yuuri took off the food's cover on the trolley to reveal a cake on it. Its shape wasn't good at all, it was uncimetrist and the cream was uneven. There were several strawberries on the top of the cake, and right in the middle, there was Wolfram's name written with jelly.

"I made this for you this afternoon, sorry it's not good. Effe helped me, but I think I might have to make it by myself," Yuuri scratched his head, embarrassed. "I hope I spelled your name correctly."

"Yuuri...," Wolfram bit his lip again.

"Here, on earth you could make your wish while blowing the candle off," the Maou put a candle and lit it, thinking that the earth's tradition would make Wolfram to enlighten his mood. He smiled softly as he lifted the cake, and bent over to set the cake right in front of Wolfram's face.

"Happy birthday, Wolfram."

"...Yuuri ..."

Utter silence.

"Hey, Wolfram?"

The blond curled his fingers into fists.

"Yuuri, ...thanks but I can't accept this...," he answered with a whisper, closing his eyes to avoid the raven-haired boy's eyes.

Yuuri froze at the rejection, feeling his heart slashed by a knife. Moments later, he forced a smile, trying to look strong. Although he hated to hear Wolfram's tantrums everyday, but he prefer those tantrums than hearing Wolfram's formal decline. He could sense the pain swimming through his heart and didn't want to go away.

"But Wolfram, I made this for you."

"No, I can't accept it..."

"You could just blow the candle if you don't want to eat this."

"Please, Yuuri, I thank you, but I just can't!"

"But Wolfram!"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram stood up out of the blue as he couldn't stand his emotions any longer, causing Yuuri to shriek and stumble from surprise. He landed on the floor, while the cake fell on him, perished.

"Oh!" Wolfram's eyes widened. "I'm -- I'm sorry, Yuuri, I didn't mean to..."

"Wolfram! What's wrong with you!" Yuuri cried, cocking his head up to glare at the blond soldier, insisting to get explanation. He was more than upset. He was disappointed, pained, and devastated. But instead of answering him, Wolfram only stared at him with sorrow, in a very long time.

"...Wolfram?" Yuuri continued to push, now carefully. His body shifted to a sitting position on the floor, ignoring the destroyed cake on his lap. His heart began hammering his chest as he sensed something bad slowly crawling inside his heart.

"Sorry Yuuri, I need time," Wolfram apologized again, his eyes slumped to the floor. While Yuuri only stared at him from losing at words, the blond then started heading to the door.

"Wolfram! Why? Where are you going!"

Stopping his move right after opening the door, Wolfram voiced out without turning his head to his King.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry. I'll sleep in my room from now on."

And there he went out, closing the door of the royal bedchamber, ignoring the Maou's desperate screaming from behind the door.

" Wolfram. ..!"

* * *

  
 **(To be Continued)**


End file.
